Earth X Vol 1 1
Fantastic Four 50), Captain America (Steve Rogers Captain America Comics 1) as well a new Daredevil and a Hydra creature which both made their debut in this issue. * Page 2-3: In the center of the page is a depiction of young Steve Rogers taking the super soldier serum that turned him into Captain America originally presented in Captain America Comics #1. The fourth panel shows the Red Skull (Johann Schmidt first seen Captain America Comics 7) Captain America's arch nemesis. Panels five through seven showcase Captain America and his relationship with Bucky (Bucky Barnes, first seen Captain America Comics #1) who was Captain America's sidekick during World War 2. * Page 4-5: Panel one shows Bucky's death aboard an exploding drone plane, first shown in Avengers 4. Panel two shows the Sub-Mariner coming across the frozen body of Captain America, this also was from Avengers #4. The center panel shows Captain America as he appeared in the Silver Age starting in Avengers #4, the head shots are of the members of the Avengers of the time (circa Avengers #4): Iron Man (Tony Stark), the Janet van Dyne (Earth-616), Giant Man (Henry Pym) and Thor. Panel four depicts the Red Skull attack Captain America and the Falcon (Sam Wilson Captain America 117) with the Cosmic Cube (created by AIM -- Advanced Idea Mechanics -- in Strange Tales 79) originally happened in Captain America and the Falcon #???. Panel five shows a Captain America for President sign, Cap originally ran for president in Captain America 250. * Page 6: Panel 3 shows the Inhumans: Medusa, Black Bolt, Karnac and Triton. * Page 7: Panel one, Gorgon is first seen. This page shows that they are on Attilan, first seen in Fantastic Four 47. It is located in the Himalayan mountains. * Page 8: Panel 1 we see Luna (First seen Fantastic Four 240) who is the son of the Inhuman Crystal, and the mutant Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) Panel 5, Medusa is holding the tuning fork that once adorned the head of Inhuman royal pet, Lockjaw (first seen Fantastic Four 45) * Page 9: The Daredevil mentioned on the posters in the third panel should not be confused with the original Daredevil (Matt Murdock) who first appeared in Daredevil 1. The Daredevil depicted here is a new character created for the Earth X series. * Page 10-11: Not your father's Hydra, the creatures known as Hydra are associated with the terrorist organization of the same name the same name first seen in Strange Tales 135. Their only similarity is of these creatures forms and the logo of the Hydra organization are like the mythical Hydra creature. There is no connection between either entities. * Page 12: The creature that Redwing addresses in panel four is She-Hulk, who first appeared in The Savage She-Hulk 1. The two once had a relationship which started when she was a member of back in the Fantastic Four circa Fantastic Four 269. * Page 13 panel 2: The "Sam" that Cap is speaking to is Sam Wilson, AKA the Falcon whom first appeared in Captain America 117 and was his partner for a time. * Page 14 panel 3: The man in the red glasses is Scott Summers, formally Cyclops of the X-Men. He first appeared in Uncanny X-Men 1. * Page 15 panel 6: The "Charles" whom Scott speaks of is Charles Xavier, who as Professor X was the founder of the X-Men and Scott's former teacher and mentor. * Page 16: Panel one we see for the first time Peter Parker (aka Spider-Man in Amazing Fantasy 15.) Sgt Cage in panel 5 is none other than Luke Cage (Carl Lucas, first appearance Luke Cage: Hero for Hire 1) who was once a costumed hero before becoming a police officer. Panel 7 we see Venom (May Parker) who has various other counterparts in other realities. * Page 19 Panel 3: the "Tony" that Redwing speaks of is Tony Stark, formerly Iron Man. * Page 20-21: Panel one shows the first appearance of the Iron Avengers, (Goliath, Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver and Wasp). With the exception of the Vision, all members are robots fashioned in the homage to the original Avengers they're named after. Panel five "President Osborn" refers to Norman Osborn (first seen Amazing Spider-Man 14) formally the Green Goblin. * Page 23 Panel 5: The Red Skull design on the scrap of cloth resembles that worn by the Punisher (Frank Castle) who had a white skull on his uniform. The ending quote is from The Rime of The Ancient Mariner, by Samuel Taylor Coleridge a poem originally published in 1798. The poem is about the supernatural events experienced by a mariner on a long sea voyage. The Mariner stops a man who is on the way to a wedding ceremony, and begins to recite his story. The Wedding-Guest's reaction turns from bemusement and impatience to fascination as the Mariner's story progresses. * The Appendix to the first issue makes mention a number of Captain America related characters the following characters were inquired upon in this issue: President Osborn, who is Norman Osborn, foe of Spider-Man he was known as the Green Goblin, he first appeared in Amazing Spider-Man #14; Nick Fury, was director if S.H.I.E.L.D. and long time Captain America ally, he first appeared in Sgt. Fury and His Howling Commandos #1. LDM's, or Life Model Decoys are robot replicas of humans, they were used commonly by S.H.I.E.L.D. first used in ???; The original Human Torch, Cap's wartime ally first appeared in Marvel Comics #1; Sharon Carter was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and one time flame of Cap, she first appeared in Tales of Suspense #75. Black Panther, aka T'Challa first appeared in Fantastic Four #52, and has been an ally of Cap since he joined the Avengers in Avengers #52. The Cosmic Cube mentioned here first appeared in Tales of Suspense #79; The Red Skull is Cap's long time foe John Schmidt who first appeared in Captain America Comics #7; The Falcon mentioned here is Sam Wilson, frequent Cap side-kick first seen in Captain America #117. | Editor1_1 = Polly Watson | Writer1_1 = Alex Ross | Writer1_2 = Jim Krueger | Writer1_3 = Jim Krueger | Penciler1_1 = John Paul Leon | Inker1_1 = Bill Reinhold | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Uatu (Earth X) * X-51 (Earth X) * Black Bolt (Earth X) * Medusa (Earth X) * Karnak (Earth X) * Triton (Earth X) * Gorgon (Earth X) * Luna (Earth X) * Redwing (Earth X) * Captain America (Earth X) * She-Hulk (Earth X) * Falcon (Earth X) * Dum Dum Dugan (Earth X) * Cyclops (Earth X) * Peter Parker (Earth X) * Luke Cage (Earth X) * Venom (Earth X) * Vision (Earth X) * Tony Stark (Earth X) * Iron Avengers (Earth X) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast1 = Uatu (Earth-9997) | Cast2 = 2ZP45-9-X-51 (Earth-9997) | Cast3 = Blackagar Boltagon (Earth-9997) | Cast4 = Medusalith Amaquelin (Earth-9997) | Cast5 = Karnak (Earth-9997) | Cast6 = Triton (Earth-9997) | Cast7 = Gorgon (Inhumans) (Earth-9997) | Cast8 = Luna Maximoff (Earth-9997) | Cast9 = Wyatt Wingfoot (Earth-9997) | Cast10 = Steven Rogers (Earth-9997) | Cast11 = Jennifer Walters (Earth-9997) | Cast12 = Samuel Wilson (Earth-9997) | Cast13 = Timothy Dugan (Earth-9997) | Cast14 = Scott Summers (Earth-9997) | Cast15 = Peter Parker (Earth-9997) | Cast16 = Luke Cage (Earth-9997) | Cast17 = May Parker (Earth-9997) | Cast18 = Vision (Earth-9997) | Cast19 = Anthony Stark (Earth-9997) | Cast20 = Iron Avengers (Earth-9997) | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}